CP - February, 2391
This page chronicles posts #21961-22080 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2391. *CP - January, 2391 *CP - March, 2391 Bajor Plots First Week Back on the shuttle, KARYN DAX-WOLFE runs into CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and they talk about her issues with boys before making a ‘date’ to discuss the Klingon situation. KARYN wants to have a new story about the other side of the war (the Sashmen) and WOLFE-KORAN JATAR convinces her to maybe focus on a WW2 story from the perspective of a Nazi. Second Week Concerned about the revelations her brother gave her, KARYN DAX-WOLFE talks to KATAL WOLFE about how to fix it and they plan a possible camping trip just the four of them. When CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD has a meeting with KARYN DAX-WOLFE at the Klingon restaurant, he calls her out on her flirtatious feelings and she relates them back to a Klingon couple named Rhulla/Baelor, though he is skeptical about her judgment. KARYN, excited to tell KESS PORGOIT that Christopher called her out, talks about possibilities into the future now he knows she likes him. When NOAH ALMIN is going to bed, he finds CONNOR ALMIN hiding something and finds out his little brother likes to tinker. They make plans to build a treehouse to have a space all to themselves. For NRR’BT MADDIX’s birthday party, SUNI DAMAR arrives and he shows her all the fun pork related things he has for the theme before getting her to brush his mane. En route back to the planet, CHRISTOPHER and KARYN are chatting again before their shuttle is taken over by Klingons wanting revenge on those helping in the current issue. CHRISTOPHER is taken to the shuttle with Karyn before interrogated. When KARYN helps him back in the cell, she offers to help them escape by crawling through a vent. MEGAN GREENWOOD hears that her father has been kidnapped and goes to the stables before running into WILLIAM BELL and talking about holding out hope. Back on the ship, CHRISTOPHER is confronted when Karyn is found missing and escapes by disarming the guard. KARYN has a fight with a Klingon woman, sparing her life only to almost lose her own and ultimately kills her before Christopher saves her and they are beamed away. BENJAMIN WOLFE and MARCUS WOLFE are en route to the planet in hopes of getting to Karyn. CHRISTOPHER comforts KARYN by explaining killing the Klingon was her own course of action. MARCUS is upset and talks to CHRISTOPHER about Karyn and their experiences on the Klingon warship. BENJAMIN is shocked when he finds out from KARYN that she actually had to kill someone, offering what advice he could from his experience in the mUniverse. MEGAN is more than happy to have CHRISTOPHER back and he does whatever he can to waylay her fears. Third Week When NOMA is ready to test her theories again with the hiccup in her system, ANTHONY NORAD plays along until she almost kills him. Having an override system making his protection priority saves his life but has interesting sideeffects. NOMA calls KATAL WOLFE to help her get rid of the Paradan virus that they find out has Cardassian origins. KATAL goes to RELAR SORAN again to talk about Benjamin and herself before getting into some business about self blame and having to forgive her own mother before she can forgive herself. At the Greenwood twins birthday party, MEGEN GREENWOOD and KARYN DAX-WOLFE are able to talk again and make some amends, though tentative ones. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD talks to MARCUS WOLFE and offers to escort Karyn home every other day if she doesn’t feel safe on the shuttles any more. CHRISTOPHER talks to KARYN later in the evening and plans another dinner on the station so she has something to look forward to and get over her fears of flying. After NOMA has been rebooted, she seeks out ANTHONY who is iffy about her but continues to be on for the project. On the station, CHRISTOPHER and KARYN have a dinner together and talk about the future before she admits to him she didn’t want to die before getting a kiss. He kisses her and there is a spark of something but he is conflicted about if he made the right choice. CHRISTOPHER gets back home and talks to MEGAN about how she would feel about him dating in the future. She agrees she wants him to be happy but has strict criteria for someone becoming her actual mother. Fourth Week Alone to discuss their relationship and family, KATAL WOLFE and MARCUS WOLFE talk about Relar and counselling, as well as getting Benjamin and Karyn together on a camping trip. BENJAMIN WOLFE suspects something is up with KARYN DAX-WOLFE and confronts her about being too happy and having a guy in her life. KARYN spills the beans to KESS PORGOIT and explains she kissed Christopher. Concerned about KARYN’s kiss, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD meets her at her school to walk her home and talks about their situation realistically – that she is just too young. When MEGAN GREENWOOD wants to trick WILLIAM BELL into thinking she was an older woman, she makes a fake IM account and talks to him as a 19 year old named ‘Haley.’ BENJAMIN talks to RELAR SORAN and explains his reasoning behind doing drugs and having sex, before discussing more about his feelings for Karyn. Thinking about how to get over his fetish, BENJAMIN talks to NOMA about using the holosuites but is quickly shot down because of his age. KARYN and KATAL have a conversation about forbidden love and what that is like. CHRISTOPHER and MEGEN spend the day together for the anniversary of her family’s death. She asks him if he would be okay going to all her counselling sessions. KARYN decides to instant message SIOMANE TARA and inquire about liking an older man and how to seduce one. MARCUS has to pick up N’LANI WOLFE after she sprains her ankle, giving her a pep-talk about why it is good to not push yourself too hard. CHRISTOPHER is on the station again when he has dinner with KARYN while waiting for the shuttle. They chat about her story before getting on the shuttle. In the back away from prying eyes, they kiss again leaving more tension in the air. #02 February, 2391 2391 #02 2391 #02